


Просвещение

by fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018



Series: спецквест [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic, Pre-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:02:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018/pseuds/fandom_Draco_Malfoy_2018
Summary: Иногда, чтобы узнать страшную тайну совсем не нужен Веритасерум.





	Просвещение

**Author's Note:**

> Изменен возраст Астории Гринграсс на два года
> 
> Автор текста — СЮРприз* (http://www.diary.ru/member/?1228227)

Крестины Астории Гринграсс семья праздновала, строго соблюдая все чистокровные традиции. 

Виновница торжества ненадолго появилась на публике, чтобы собрать подарки «на зубок» от «Священных двадцати восьми». Традиции требовали, чтобы их вручал младший в роду, хотя частенько самого дарителя родителям приходилось держать на руках.

Драко было целых четыре года, поэтому шкатулку с тиарой гоблиновской работы он нес сам. Зачем малышке нужна корона с бриллиантами и изумрудами, Драко не понимал, поэтому упросил маму купить еще и игрушку-погремушку. Попугайчик услаждал слух серебряным перезвоном, а взгляд — яркой перегородчатой эмалью. 

Драко уже не впервые подносил дары младенцам. Хотя взрослые и расхваливали новорожденных, но лысых, краснолицых, с заплывшими глазами и часто шелушащейся кожей сложно было отнести к эталонам красоты. Другое дело — Астория Гринграсс, которая напоминала собой фарфоровую куклу. Белокожая красотка со словно нарисованным румянцем, с малюсенькими темными бровями и ресничками, и даже с локонами, выбивающимися из под чепчика. Драко затряс погремушкой, и малышка, сладко зевнув, приоткрыла голубые бездонные глаза… 

За столом Драко долго расхваливал новорожденную, дразня свою соседку — Дафну Гринграсс. Похоже, она одновременно и гордилась младшей сестренкой, и завидовала ей. Драко терпеливо ждал, какое чувство пересилит.

— Ты знаешь, откуда берутся дети? 

Он сразу понял, что хитрая Дафна решила поменять тему разговора.

— Фи, конечно, я же не маленький! — Драко скривил губы в презрительной усмешке. — Волшебницы пьют специальное зелье. Моя мама, например, самое дорогое, от Николаса Фламеля…

— Моя мама тоже, — перебила его Дафна, — мы ведь чистокровные…

Сдавливаемое фырканье прервало их беседу. Они быстро развернулись к обидчику, чтобы дать подобающий отпор, но им оказался Маркус Флинт. Ему было целых десять лет, и на следующий год он должен поступать в Хогвартс.

Кроме того, отец Маркуса, когда-то сам замечательный игрок, который противостоял самому Вронскому, теперь был тренером сборной Англии по квиддичу. Мало того, что Маркус пропадал у него на работе, тренируясь на настоящих, а не детских метлах, так еще и запросто общался со взрослыми игроками. Которые, по его словам, не прерывали при нем свои мужские разговоры и не требовали покинуть раздевалку.

Драко чувствовал, что Маркус в курсе извечных взрослых секретов, касающихся появления детей, и ни разу не собирался поделиться своими знаниями с ним. В подтверждение его мыслей Маркус презрительно усмехнулся, показал язык и отвернулся к своему соседу-ровеснику, чтобы продолжить беседу.

Драко тяжко вдохнул, понимая, что Маркус не снизойдет к нему с откровенным разговором. Взрослые явно что-то скрывали, но кого-то из детей все-таки посвящали в свои тайны. Интересно, как это происходило? Эти знания преподносили подарком в определенный день рождения? В каком возрасте? Или наиболее хитрые и умные выведывали тайну сами? Но родители всегда говорили, что из Драко получится истинный слизеринец. Значит, он — умный и хитрый, так почему же ему врали? Эти отведенные в сторону взгляды, краткие объяснения без всяких подробностей, ухмылки, когда родители считали, что он их не видел... 

Да, он тогда смотрел в другую сторону: на зеркало, в котором мама и папа отлично отражались.

Драко обиженно шмыгнул носом. Наверное, нужно стать еще и коварным. Причем не так уж и сложно это сделать. Шаг первый — отлить из дедушкиной коллекции зелий немного Веритасерума, а чтобы пропажа не была заметной, разбавить остаток водой. Шаг второй — за обедом незаметно накапать маме и папе по три капли в фужер с вином. Шаг третий — завести за столом разговор на щекотливую тему.

Пока Драко раздумывал, как бы укрепить пошатнувшийся авторитет, Дафна дернула его за рукав мантии, чтобы привлечь внимание.

— Драко, я не о том, как дети заводятся у мамы в животике, — затараторила она. — Ты знаешь, как они появляются на свет?

— Мамы рожают! – резко ответил Драко, которого уже стали раздражать глупые вопросы соседки. — Все об этом знают!

— Зна-а-ают, — передразнила она, а потом с гордостью поведала тайну: — А я все видела своими глазами.

— Как?! — громко вскрикнул удивленный Драко.

— Перед этим мама как раз читала мне сказки барда Бидля, а потом вдруг громко вскрикнула и схватилась за живот. Когда она отдышалась, то отправила говорящего Патронуса папе со словами «Дорогой, началось!». Он мигом примчался с лекарем из Мунго. Поднялся такой переполох, домовики кинулись со всех ног исполнять распоряжения, — ранее сдерживаемый секрет теперь выстрелил из Дафны, как пробка из бутылки. — Всем было не до меня. Еще бы! Время от времен мама так громко кричала, что папа наложил Заглушающие чары. 

— Тебе удалось подсмотреть в замочную скважину! — догадался Драко, и довольная Дафна кивнула в ответ.

— Это так ужасно! Все вокруг было в крови. Оказывается, мамы младенцами… — застеснявшаяся Дафна покраснела, подыскивая нужное слово, но не нашла и, набравшись смелости, брякнула привычное: — …какают! У ребенка головка такая большая! Вот у мамы все _там_ и разорвалось! Ни за что не буду рожать, когда вырасту!

Драко сурово свел брови, копируя мимику взрослых, и строго произнес:

— Чистокровная волшебница обязана продолжить род! 

Дафна обиженно фыркнула и демонстративно отвернулась от Драко.

Наступила неловкая тишина. Какое-то время он думал, а потом, решив помириться с Дафной, налил в фужеры из графина себе и ей тыквенного сока.

— На! — В ответ Дафна только недовольно дернула плечом.

— Возьми, пожалуйста! Ты права: для появления младенца пьют зелье… Естественно, после или пописаешь, или покакаешь! — делился Драко с Дафной своими размышлениями между глотками сока. — Младенцы рождаются твердыми, а не жидкими… значит… так вот какую тайну скрывают родители?! 

Благосклонно взявшая сок Дафна замерла, не отнимая фужер от рта.

— Нами покакали! — с горестным вздохом закончил Драко. 

Здесь уже давящийся от сдерживаемого смеха Маркус Флинт не выдержал и заржал в голос:

— Глупые малявки! У всех женщин, что у чистокровных волшебниц, что у магл между ног есть еще одна дырка, которая побольше, чем задница. В нее мужики вставляют свой член, когда делают детей. Кончают, а проще говоря, ссут туда. Родители вам все наврали! А я вам и без Веритасерума всю правду скажу! Не от зелий, а от этого заводятся дети. И рожают их из этой же дырки…

Побледневшая от ужаса Дафна захлебнулась тыквенным соком и громко закашлялась. Фужер выпал у нее из рук и с грохотом разбился. Домовые эльфы со всех сторон бросились на помощь к задыхающейся Дафне и увели ее из-за стола.

Все обошлось, и щекотливая ситуация вроде бы сама собой замялась. Но Драко, чувствующий, как горят его щеки и уши, уткнулся носом в тарелку, опасаясь встретиться взглядом с Маркусом Флинтом.

«Нет, мои родители так делать не могут! Истинно чистокровные волшебники появляются на свет иначе!» — наконец-то решил он для себя и принялся за любимый десерт — мороженое из драконьего фрукта с шоколадной глазурью.


End file.
